


Newlyweds

by AnneElliot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneElliot/pseuds/AnneElliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Expanded head canon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newlyweds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astudyinrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinrose/gifts).



> Happy birthday & congrtulations!

When John and Sherlock married, they didn't expect any of the usual newlywed fights. All the arguments over washing up and chores had been solved years ago. To their surprise, there was an unresolved issue - jealousy.

Specifically, John's jealousy. Sherlock found he couldn't even wink at a potential informant without John looming over them at best and brandishing his wedding ring and terrifying them at worst. Sherlock had never realized how much he used his looks to get information or access until he couldn't do it any more. They actually found themselves screaming at each other one day when a case was going poorly. 

"John, I can't work like this," Sherlock bellowed. "You know it doesn't mean anything. You honestly think I'm interested in a stupid girl who thinks Twilight is literature and Justin Beiber performs music?"

"I don't care, Sherlock," roared John. "Do you have any idea what it's like watching the person you love trying to pull someone else?"

Sherlock took a deep breath, then paused. The fight went out of him. "Actually," he whispered, "I do. I'm sorry, John. I just don't know how else to do it."

John froze. They didn't have time for this right now. Sherlock had to finish the case. He turned away. "Just go," he said. "We'll talk later. I can't watch right now. Come home as soon as you can." 

Sherlock laid his hand on John's shoulder and leaned to whisper in his ear, "I love you. Are you sure?"

John muttered back, "I love you, you git, but I can't take this now. See you at home." He shrugged off Sherlock's hand and marched off.

 

It took several false starts before they finally worked out a solution. Sherlock gave John a heads-up, then he had 20 minutes to make his play. If he didn't have the information he wanted by then, John swooped in to terrify the witness and claim Sherlock. As it turned out, John was surprisingly good at playing bad cop when someone was making a move on Sherlock. Between the two of them, it was rare that they didn't get what they needed. And even though Sherlock wouldn't allow sex during a case, he found John's methods of establishing their relationship with a public kiss or a hand on his arse provided even more motivation to complete the case. Because when the case was over, John would make sure to remind every inch of him just who he had promised to spend his life with.

**Author's Note:**

> Not much time and on mobile, but here's a head canon for you. You can fill in the explicit bits!


End file.
